Auttavaiset ajatukset
by Aimtist
Summary: Harry tahtoo kostaa Malfoylle tämän viimeisimmästä tempusta, joten rillipäämme yrittää vuorostaan etsiä tapaa nolata Draco. Ja sopivaa materiaalia löytyy... Ikäraja arvioitu yläkanttiin. Ei salsh.


**Ficin nimi:** Auttavaiset ajatukset  
><strong>Kirjoittaja:<strong> Aimtist  
><strong>Ikäraja:<strong> K-15  
><strong>Hahmot:<strong> Harry ja Draco pääosissa ja muita mukana sivuosissa.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> huumori ja hieman draama  
><strong>Varoitukset:<strong> Kiroilua. Muuta _mainitsemisen arvoista_ ei kai ole.  
><strong>Vastuunvapautus:<strong> Koko Potter maailma kuuluu J.K. Rowlingille. Omistan vain juonen. En saa kirjoittamisesta rahaa.  
><strong>Kunniamaininta:<strong> Kunniamaininta betalleni joka on täysin syyllinen tämän ficin syntyyn ja muutenkin auttoi parissa tarinan kannalta tähdellisten asioiden keräämisessä. Kiitokset siis hänelle sekä siitä, että ficin betaamisesta!  
><strong>AN:** Kuten kunniamaininnassa jo mainitsin betani oli se joka aiheutti minulle inspiksen tähän tarinaan. Siitä tuli mielestäni hieman outo mutta hän piti siitä enemmän kuin muista ficeistäni - fandomilla ei tietenkään ole mitään vaikutusta asiaan :DD Ensimmäinen Potter ficcini, joten on mitä on. Ja ikärajan valinnassa käännyin rakkaan betani puoleen jonka mielestä tämä oli K-15.

* * *

><p>"Kertaatko vielä, Harry? Miksi sinä aioitkaan hiipiä Luihusten oleskeluhuoneeseen?" Hermione kysyi ärtyneenä.<p>

"Koska Malfoy väitti kaikille, että yritin suudella häntä! Ja en todellakaan yrittänyt! Ja vaikka hänellä ei ollut yhtään todisteita, silti koko Tylypahka uskoo häntä!" Harry valitti.

Ron ja Hermione tuijottivat häntä. Tämäkö oli syy miksi Harry päätti ottaa riskin saada ainakin kuukaudeksi jälki-istuntoa? Tylypahkan professorit eivät katsoneet hyvällä eri tupien oppilaiden välisten tappeluiden yleistymistä, joten he olivat kieltäneet tupalaisten käynnit toisten tupalaisten oleskelutiloissa, jotta rauha tupien välisistä tappeluista säilyisi edes välillä.

"Mutta Harry, ymmärrätkö mitä siitä seuraa jos jäät kiinni? Olet vähintäänkin kuukauden jälki-istunnossa. Kalkaroksen kanssa."

Harry tiesi, että jos hän jäisi kiinni, hän joutuisi kestämään Kalkaroksen jälki-istuntoja. Kiellettäessä tupien väliset vierailut, oltiin myös ilmoitettu, että sen tuvan johtaja kenelle kuului tupa jonne tunkeuduttiin, saisi huolehtia tunkeutujan rangaistuksesta. Koulusta erottaminen ei sentään ollut mahdollisten rangaistusten listalla. Ei ainakaan pelkän luvattoman vierailun ja tietojenhankinta-reissun tähden.

Joten Hermionen ylihuolehtivuus ärsytti arpinaamaista poikaa. Hänen ystävänsä ei selvästikään ymmärtänyt, että Harry tarvitsi kostonsa. Ja jotta se olisi riittävä kosto, tarvitsi hän jotain oikeaa, jotain minkä hän voisi tarvittaessa todistaa. Siksi Harry ei voinut tehdä kuten Malfoy ja keksiä vain jotain. Jos Malfoy kiistäisi väitteet ja muut uskoisivat häntä, kääntyisi kostoyritys hänen itsensä haitaksi. Joten Harry veti näkymättömyysviittansa päälleen ja lähti kulkemaan kohti Luihusten oleskeluhuonetta.

Harry oli päässyt tyrmien luokse ongelmitta. Nyt hänellä kuitenkin oli ongelma. Hän oli unohtanut kokonaan, että tarvitsi salasanan päästäkseen Luihusten oleskeluhuoneeseen ja Malfoyn luo. Joten, kaiken järjen vastaisesti, Harry päätti olla palaamatta vielä Rohkelikkotorniin vaan päätti odottaa, että joku luihunen menisi joko sisään tai tulisi ulos.

Noin kahdenkymmenen minuutin odottelun jälkeen Harryn kärsivällisyys palkittiin. Blaise Zabini nimittäin tuli ulos, kokoajan kasvavaa nenäänsä pidellen ja mutisten samalla jotain Malfoyn tavallistakin lyhyemmästä pinnasta. Harry ei tuhlannut aikaa pujahtaessaan sisään Luihusten oleskeluhuoneeseen.

Oleskeluhuoneessa oli muutamia alempiluokkaisia luihusia ja jokunen Harryn ja Malfoyn ikäluokkaan kuuluva, muttei jälkeäkään itse Draco Malfoysta.

*Malfoyn on siis oltava makuusalissa*, Harry totesi ajatuksissaan, muistaessaan Zabinin äskeisen valituksen Malfoyn lyhytpinnaisuudesta.

Harry siis lähti marssimaan kohti kuudesluokkalaisten poikien makuusalia, väistellen ja varoen muita luihusia. Olisi aika epäilyttävää jos joku luihusista tuntisi kuin häntä olisi tönäisty, vaikka hänen edessään ei näkyisi mitään tai kirja tippuisi pöydältä, minkään edes hipaisematta sitä. Lisäksi Harry pystyi lyömään vaikka vetoa, että hänellä oli koulun ainoa näkymättömyysviitta. Joten Harry kulki hiljaa ja hitaasti, välttyäkseen paljastumiselta.

Lopulta päästyään kuudesluokkalaisten makuusaliin ja huomaten sen tyhjäksi, toisella puolella huonetta olevaa Malfoyta lukuunottamatta, Harry huokaisi hiljaa helpotuksesta.

*Tähänmennessä kaikki hyvin*, silmälasipäinen kuuluisuus ajatteli jännittyneenä, ennen kuin kokosi itsensä ja silmäili huonetta hetken. Todettuaan, ettei huone eronnut paljoakaan rohkelikkojen omasta, muuta kuin väritykseltä, Harry siirsi huomionsa Malfoyhin joka makasi mahallaan sängyllään, lukien jotakin ääneen.

Hän ei kuitenkaan kuullut kunnolla, joten hän meni lähemmäs. Hän ei pystynyt ymmärtämään Tylypahkan perustajia kun he olivat rakentaneet Tylypahkan niin, että akustiikka oli aivan liian hyvä. On aivan mahdotonta kuulla toiselta puolelta huonetta, mitä toisella puolella puhutaan, ilman että puhuja huutaa.

*Kai se on tehty suojaamaan toisten yksityisyyttä ja takaamaan rauhaa*, Harry arveli. *Tosin, tässä tilanteessa se on ihan perseestä!* poika kirosi mielessään, lähestyessään sängyllä makaavaa poikaa.

Ollessaan tarpeeksi lähellä, hän vihdoin kuuli osan Malfoyn lukemisesta ja pysähtyi järkytyksestä.

"...koskettaa häntä..."

*Ei. Voi. Olla. Totta. Ei se vain voi olla totta.*

"...tulee lähemmäs..."

*KYLLÄ! Malfoy lukee pornoa!*

"...pitkiä kovia vetoja..."

*Lukeekohan Malfoy homopornoa?*

"...tulee kovaa!" Malfoyn äänensävy muuttui kiihkeäksi ja puhe huudoksi aina loppua kohden.

Harryn kasvot punehtuivat Malfoyn kiihkeän huudon vuoksi. Silmälasipäinen poika päätti palata Rohkelikkotorniin. Hän oli saanut tarpeeksi tietoja nolatakseen Malfoyn.

"Ole kiltti, Hermione! Rukoilen sinua! Sinun täytyy auttaa meitä tässä. Minulla, eikä myöskään Ronilla, ei kummallakaan ole taitoja käyttää tätä tietoa hyödyksi. Ole kiltti."

Hermione huokaisi. "Hyvä on. Autan teitä koska Malfoy on ilkeä paskiainen ja ansaitsee koston. Mutta en ota tätä tavaksi."

"Kiitos, Hermione!" pojat sanoivat kuorossa, jolloin Hermione huokaisi uudelleen ja mutisi: "Mihin minä joudunkaan aina mukaan teidän vuoksenne." Kuitenkin koska Hermione oli luvannut auttaa, alkoi hän suunnittelemaan tehtävän toteuttamista.

"Meidän täytyy käyttää muistoasi, mutta meidän pitää muokata sitä ensin niin, että siinä on vain Malfoyn puhe ja kuva. Ei reaktioitasi tai muita ajatuksiasi. Niin emme jää kiinni ja saamme kostomme."

"Minä kun luulin ettet halunut mukaan tähän", Ron kiusasi.

"Hiljaa! Olen saanut kuulla tarpeeksi monta 'kuraverinen'-huomautusta Malfoylta. Minulla on oikeus kostooni!" Hermione huudahti ärsyyntyneenä.

"Helvetti! Hermione, en tajunnut miten pelottava osaat joskus olla", Ron mutisi kalvenneena.

Ennen kuin Hermione ehti vastata, Harry puuttui puheeseen. "Miten me sen sitten näytämme muille?"

"Riippuu missä sinä sen haluat näyttää, Harry."

"Aamiaisella. Kaikkien läsnäollessa."

Hermione hymyili ilkeästi sanoessaan: "Taisin juuri keksiä tavan."

Draco istui Zabinin viereen luihusten pöytään ja otti aamiaista. Aamiainen suuressa salissa alkoi aivan normaalisti. Mitä nyt parista ykkös- tai kakkosluokkalaisesta jotka räjäyttävät kurpitsamehunsa. Siinäkään ei ollut mitään uutta.

Tosin poiketen tavallisesta aamiaisesta, alkoi suuren salin katosta kuulua ääntä ja sinne ilmestyi jopa kuva. Oppilaat ja professorit tuijottivat kattoa, jonka kuvassa näkyi Malfoy lukemassa jotain ääneen.

Draco punehtui, tietäen mistä kohtaus oli.

Kuvan ja äänen kadottua katosta ja sen muututtua taas näyttämään ulkona olevaa taivasta, suuren salin väki pysyi hiljaa. Lopulta hiljaisuus hajosi oppilaiden alottaessa kuiskuttelun ja juoruilun. Hiljaisuus kuitenkin säilyi vielä hetken Dracon ja hänen ystäviensä välillä, kunnes Zabini lopulta rikkoi sen kysymällä. "No, oliko se homopornoa?"

Draco ei ollut odottanut tuota. "Hä?", vaalea poika kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Oliko se homopornoa? Jos oli niin tahtoisin lainata sitä", Zabini jatkoi.

"Minä myös", Parkinsson lisäsi väliin.

"Mitä? Ei -"

Draco ei kuitenkaan saanut sanoa loppuun ennen kuin kaksikko huokaisi pettyneenä. Draco kuunteli puheita ympärillään. Niissä arvuuteltiin olikohan Dracon lukema homo- vaiko heteropornoa.

*Homopornoa? Mitä helvettiä? Ajattelevatko kaikki todellakin, että luin pornoa?* Draco mietti, ennen kuin kertasi äskeisen kohtauksen puheet mielessään.

*Hm. Kyllä siitä saa noin myös pornoa.*

Kerrankin Dracon mielestä oli hyödyllistä, että tylypahkalaiset olivat kaikki kaksimielisiä perverssejä.

*Aina professoreita ja Dumbledorea myöten*, Draco ajatteli huomattuaan professorien ilmeet.

Nyt hänen ei tarvitsisi enää odotella, että oleskeluhuone tai makuusali tyhjenisi, voidakseen lukea jästien hiihtokilpailuista. Kaikki uskoisivat hänen lukevan pornoa tai muuta eroottista kirjallisuutta. Se olisi hyvä, verrattuna totuuteen. Kukaan ei ikinä saisi tietää hänen nolosta ja vastenmielisestä kiinnostuksestaan jästien urheiluun. Ei varsinkaan kirottu Harry Potter joka aivan varmasti oli ystävineen syyllinen tähän.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Eli idea oikeasti lähti hiihtokilpailuista. Ja pätkät olivat oikeasti selostuksesta, haastatteluista tai jostain, en ole varma mistä koska betani hankki ne minulle, koska minulla ei ollut mahdollisuutta katsoa niitä itse. Pätkiä on kyllä muuteltu (betani toimesta) hieman alkuperäisestään jotta ne sopisivat paremmin ficciin. Kiitokset siis hänelle vielä kerran ja kiitokset myös kaikille lukijoille!


End file.
